fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlett
Scarlett is a customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Cherry Cordials Hates: Pop Music Occupation: Singer Scarlett is a feisty writer from the town of Frostfield. She is the lead singer for the band Scarlett and the Shakers. Scarlett and her boyfriend, Rudy, were the founding members of the four piece band. On top of singing during a show, she’ll also play electric organ and even bust out the old trumpet. Recently, Scarlett made an appearance at Hugo's Warped Records for the launch of their new album, Bananazooka Bop. Appearance Scarlett has tanned skin, red hair tied in a stretchy black headband, and floppy bangs. She wears two dangling, heart-shaped silver earrings, and black eyeliner around her eyes. She also wears a white cropped vest with torn sleeves, red stitches, and a row of hearts on the bottom. She wears a black t-shirt with white stitches on the sleeves underneath her vest. She also wears a pair of red arm warmers. A black chain belt is tied around her red and black checkered pants. She wears black shoes with red laces. Clean-Up Her hair is slightly altered and her skin got tanner. Styles Style B Scarlett wears her uniform from Papa's Cheeseria. It consists of a golden yellow shirt with two ringed sleeve designs worn under a black vest with yellow stitches, red chained belt, and yellow and black plaid pants. She also wears gold, cheese-like earrings. Style H Scarlett's Valentine's Day costume got updated. She now wears a bright pink headband, cupid wings, pink and red plaid pants, and white shoes with pink laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *4 Prosciutto *5 Tomatoes *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Valentini *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Spiced Saffron *4 Prosciutto *5 Cherry Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Chocolate French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Cupidberry Derps *Chocolate Heart Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Heart Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Thai Chili Wings *3 Carrots *3 Curly Fries *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Prosciutto (all) *8 Tomatoes (all) *4 Fresh Garlic (all) *4 Basil Leaves (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Vented Crust *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Pomegranate Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Heart Crust *Lollipop Drizzle (All Over) *8 Heart Cookies (Outer Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Shell with Beef *Tomatoes *Onions *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Anticucho *Tomatoes *Salsa Criolla *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Radish Sprouts **Cream Cheese **Crab Sticks *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Radish Sprouts **Cream Cheese *Strawberry Slices *Pomegranate *Azuki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Decaf with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Cheesecake Crumbles *3 Candy Hearts *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Marinara Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Prosciutto (all) *8 Tomatoes (all) *4 Fresh Garlic (all) *4 Basil Leaves (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Tomato Basil Crust *Heartbeet Arrabiatta with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Prosciutto (all) *8 Tomatoes (all) *4 Ricotta Balls (all) *4 Soppressata (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Salsa *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Root Beer **Medium Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Cheddarwurst on a Beetbread Bun *Southwest Sauce *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Salsa *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Root Beer **Medium Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate **Strawberry Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Hot Rods **Chocolate Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Spumoni *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Macaron, Cherry, Macaron Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Traditional Cookie with Candy Hearts **Strawberry Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Hot Rods **Cherry Cordial Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Spumoni *Whipped Cream *Cherry Cheesecake Syrup *Candy Hearts *Macaron, Chocolate Strawberry, Macaron Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Decaf with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Cheesecake Crumbles *3 Candy Hearts *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 31 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 56 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 61 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 43 Unlockables Scarlett has been always unlocked with Valentine's Day since Papa's Cupcakeria, with the exception of Papa's Cheeseria and Papa's Wingeria To Go!. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Strawberry and Creameo Bits. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordials. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Valentini. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Heart Shape Cutter. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Raspberry White Chocolate Cake, Creameo Bits, and Chocolate Strawberry. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Raspberries and Pomegranate Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Sundried Tomato Soft Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Honeydew Tea and Strawberry Slices. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Candy Hearts. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Tomato Basil Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Beetbread Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia, Papa's Scooperia HD and Papa's Scooperia To Go!, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordial Ice Cream. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Candy Hearts. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Thai Chili Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2015: She earned more votes than Kayla and Sue winning the Buffalo Division with Timm. She then earned more votes than Clover in the semi-finals and Shannon in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Rudy. Trivia *Scarlett and Rudy are the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning a Papa's Next Chefs competition. *Her orders often consist of red and pink items. *She carries a bow from Jacksmith during Valentine's Day. *Her symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is a heart (♥). *She is one of five characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game, the others being Rudy, Nevada, Vincent and Fernanda. *She is the first customer to order a smooth-blended sundae in Papa's Freezeria To Go! *When wearing her Style H outfit, her hair looks slightly shorter than normal. This is most likely because her wings are covering a section of her hair. *She and Scooter share similar order combinations in Papa's Pancakeria HD, except that Scooter orders four Strawberries instead of three and Scarlett orders Decaf and not a juice. *She is the only customer to change the bread during a holiday in Papa's Pastaria. *She and Kayla share the same Stickers required to unlock their Style B outfits in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. *She is the first customer to be named after a color. (second is Sienna, third is Indigo) *She, Maggie, Cooper, Prudence, James, Willow, Cecilia, and Rudy are the only chefs to have Style B outfits that correspond to their work outfits. Order Tickets Scarlett Valen.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day scarlettcupcake ®.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria regular order Scarlett Freeze.png|Scarlett's Freezeria HD order Scarlett heart.png|Scarlett's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Scarlett pastaria.png|Scarlett's Pastaria regular order Scarlett Freezee.png|Scarlett's Freezeria To Go! order Scarlett heart donut.png|Scarlett's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Scarlett Donut.png|Scarlett's Donuteria regular order Scarlett Thai.png|Scarlett's Wingeria HD order Scarlett Pizza.png|Scarlett's Pizzeria To Go! order scarlettcupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Scarlett's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Scarlett CTG.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Scarlett CHD V.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Scarlett Cupcakeria HD.png|Scarlett's Cupcakeria HD regular order Scarlett-Order-Bakeria-Holiday.png|Scarlett's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Bakeria Scarlett (Non Holiday).png|Scarlett's Bakeria regular order scarletttmhv.png|Scarlett's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day scarletttmh.png|Scarlett's Taco Mia HD regular order Scarlettsushih.PNG|Scarlett's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Scarlett (Regular).png|Scarlett's Sushiria regular order Scarlett Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Scarlett's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Scarlett (Regular).png|Scarlett's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Scarlett (Holiday).png|Scarlett's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Scarlett (Regular).png|Scarlett's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1240.JPG|Scarlett's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1239.JPG|Scarlett's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Scarlett (Holiday).png|Scarlett's Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hot Doggeria HD Scarlett (Regular).png|Scarlett's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Scarlett (Holiday).png|Scarlett's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Scarlett (Regular).png|Scarlett's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 3.54.25 AM.png|Scarlett's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 5.01.54 AM.png|Scarlett's Scooperia Order during Valentine's Day 549CC75D-3486-494B-AADE-62A9A0958C99.jpeg|Scarlett’s Wingeria To Go! order during Christmas. 34CEA676-E847-4198-A199-D5571B3CDF88.jpeg|Scarlett’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Gallery Scarlett1.png ScarlettRoseDance.PNG Scarlett in Papa's Pastaria.png Scarlett-Valentine's Day.png|Scarlett's Valentine's Day look in Donuteria Scarlett 2.jpg Scarlett the beautiful frostfield local.png Papas freezeria.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Scarlett.png 500,000 Likes!.jpg|500, 000 Likes! Perfect Pasta for Scarlett.png|Perfect! Scarlett perfect on Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect! Scarlett 3.jpg Madscarlett.jpg|Scarlett didn't get what she wanted... Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Scarlett with Rudy Scarlett 7.jpg S&tS Perfect 1 HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.47.49.png|Cupid Scarlett is angry with her heart donuts Shaker Breakup.jpg|Bad wings for Rudy and Scarlett Gino perfect.png|Gino Romano and Scarlett get perfect! Papa's Donuteria - Poor Scarlett.png|Scarlett is upset with her bad donuts Newyears2015.jpg|Scarlett celebrating New Year Valentines 2015.jpg|Scarlett and Rudy in the 2015 Valentine's day picture Scarlett perfect.png|Scarlett and Lisa have perfect donuts! Awards buffalo.jpg Final Match2015.gif|Scarlett yelling at Shannon and Hack Zak in the PNC2015 Finals. Winners.gif Workers pose.jpg|"Hahaha, you look so cheesy!" Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg images (4).jpg|Scarlett in papas donuteria images (3).jpg|Scarlett in papas cupcakeria July4th 2015b.jpg|Scarlett in 4th of July poster 2015 Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Scarlett reacts to your cupcakes.png|How happy she is upon seeing my cupcakes! lobers.png Scarlett New Customer.png|Scarlett's new look in Papa's Bakeria Scarlett_-_Style_H_-_Valentines_Day.png|Scarlett's Valentine's Day Outfit scarlett and the drummer.jpg|Scarlett and her friendly drummer, Clover eating perfect wings! SATSgirls.jpg Dancing Zak.jpg MadScarlett.JPG Rudy + Scarlett = Date.png|Scarlett is ordering with her boyfriend Rudy Angry Scarlett (B).PNG perfect scarlett.PNG|Perfect plate of sushi in Papa's Sushiria for Scarlett and the sticker 'Scarlett and the Shakers' unlocked Perfect Taco - Scarlett (TG).png|Perfect and Silver for Scarlett! Happy scarlett.png|"I'll take these donuts even when they're... burnt. That may be okay..." IMG 1106.JPG Scarlett cosplay.jpg IMG 0251.JPG|Scarlett dining with her boyfriend in Taco Mia! Screen Shot 2017-11-02 at 1.04.20 PM.png|Scarlett and Bruna Romano Screenshot 20171028-090012.png|Scarlett decides to spend time with her boyfriend while waiting for cupcakes Screenshot 20171028-143005.png|And some more perfect cupcakes for Scarlett! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG_5893.PNG|Scarlett and Rudy on their Chesseria truck! 2018-08-22-11-53-13.png|Scarlett's perfect order! IMG_0575.PNG Scarlett Nervous.png 48421890_343849013107337_5242083773192863744_n.png Angry Scarlett.png IMG_1444.PNG Fan Art Scarlett.jpg|Scarlett Chibi Maker Scarlett.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again Scarlett v2.PNG|Eightball takes a shot at Scarlett again Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|Rudy and Scarlett scarlettcolor.jpg|By kspoppy SAM 0054.JPG Pony Scarlett.png|Pony Scarlett Fixed the wings for you.png|By PeridotGem images (2).jpg|By Giannis Solysz-e1436456596647-150x150.jpg THAT'S MY BANDANNA.png|Skull bandana edit by Greatness The NightWing RudyScarlett.jpg|Scarlett and her BF - Made by Telts23 (made using Rinmaru couple creator) Sacarllet Chibi.jpg|Chibi Scarllet by Rafael54425 10frvr8.jpg Scarlett Chibi Updated.jpg|Scarlett Chibi Maker Scarlett Chibi Style B.jpg|Scarlett Chibi Maker Style B Scarlett Chibi Style H.jpg|Scarlett Chibi Maker Style H 400px-Fight.png|Scarlett with Olivia, Matt, and Hacky Zak F2 PNC Finale!!!!.png Episode Scarlett.PNG|Scarlett in Episode Flipline - Scarlett.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Dgfpmm pro-3.png.png|By Zoomer3539 Scarlett_by_Winter_Colorful.jpg|By Winter Colorful Rudy and Scarlett by Winter Colorful.jpg|By Winter Colorful Scarlett and the Shakers by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Scarlett_and_the_Shakers_by_ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang es:Scarlett no:Scarlett Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:S Characters